


Good Omens 30 Day Smut Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Riding Crops, S&M, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Good Omens smut that I'm going to put way too much effort into. Will add tags as they apply.





	1. First Time (Crowley x Aziraphale)

It was roughly a year since Armageddon't, and Aziraphale and Crowley were slowly relaxing. Their Side was different, and new, and all around hard to get used to. The more time progressed from their renunciation of Heaven and Hell and the institution of Their Side, the more confident they grew that they were to be unbothered.

There had been something unsaid between them for centuries, perhaps millenia; something deeper than their Arrangement. Both the angel and demon were unsure what exactly the other felt, but something had to be said, or they were sure to discorporate.

Currently, Aziraphale was closer.

He had it bad for Crowley, he really did. For the past millenium at least he had been looking at the demon longingly. He had no idea whether or not Crowley knew, but he was hoping not. He would be terribly embarrassed.

Crowley, meanwhile, was longing just as much. And had been for a long, _long_ time. But Aziraphale didn't know that. And if Crowley had his way, he wouldn't.

Aziraphale had different plans.

They were eating at the Ritz (again) when suddenly Aziraphale set his fork down. He wasn't done, which made Crowley immediately suspicious. He sat up a bit, paying rapt attention.

Aziraphale straightened himself (he was already sitting straight, so it was just a little wiggle) and took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you, Crowley," he admitted, and sighed after. It was clear that he had been struggling with this for a while.

Crowley stared for a few seconds before beginning to laugh, hard. He bent over, one hand on his stomach and the other in his hair.

Aziraphale looked ready to cry. "Crowley, what--"

But before he could finish, Crowley interrupted. "Nonono," he said, holding the hand that was in his hair up in a 'stop' gesture. "No, it's just, it's just really funny, because I feel the same."

He wasn't quite ready to say those words yet.

Aziraphale _did_ cry, and the patrons of the Ritz, if they weren't already miffed, certainly were now.

"Oh, thank _goodness_, Crowley, I thought I was going to discorporate," he said with a soft, light giggle, dabbing at his teary eyes with his napkin. "I have been waiting to say that for so long, and the thought of you finding me silly for it, well, I just couldn't handle that."

"I wouldn't do that to you, angel," Crowley said, shaking his head. A sly look came over his visage, something Aziraphale was familiar with by now. "I'd say we ought to get out of here, but you haven't finished your dessert."

He laid back in his chair again, chin in his hand as he watched Aziraphale's cheeks turn rosy. He made a sort of 'go on' motion with his hand, and the angel couldn't help but comply.

"You know..." Crowley started, the corner of his lip twitching with the ghost of a smile, "now that we've got those pesky confessions out of the way, there's something else I'd like to get to."

Aziraphale gave him a look that said he knew exactly what was going on in that demonic head of his, lifting more cheesecake to his mouth instead of answering.

"Glad we're on the same page," Crowley said with a wicked grin. "Well, I think we ought to start slow, yes? We might end up getting ahead of ourselves if we rush things.

"I think I'd like to start with a kiss. That feels important," he continued with a slight flush in his cheeks. "I'd move it to your jaw and then your neck, maybe leaving a little mark if I feel like it."

Aziraphale's face was getting steadily redder. This definitely constituted as dirty talk, and it was in _public_, for somebody's sake!

"I'd grab you by the waist and grind against you and--"

"That's _enough_, Crowley," Aziraphale growled. He stood abruptly, and Crowley flinched in surprise before grinning and standing with him. He held his arm out for Aziraphale to take. "Let's head out, yeah?"

Aziraphale just nodded.

The Bentley took them (at a completely ridiculous speed, of course) to Aziraphale's bookshop. Crowley, for all his demonic look, wanted their first time to be special, and frankly, his flat didn't feel like the right place.

Aziraphale's nerves felt like they were on fire for the entire ride. He didn't say a thing, just let Crowley blast whatever was on the radio. He wasn't paying attention.

Crowley jumped his bones as soon as they were inside, but Aziraphale quickly took over, to the demon's surprise. He pushed Crowley against a wall, and distantly, he heard a couple books hit the ground. He took a moment to breathe, remember what Crowley said about taking it slow.

"I must say, angel, I wasn't expecting you to take the lead," Crowley said, biting his lip in a way that drove Aziraphale insane. "But I like it."

Aziraphale giggled, a little bit high on love (and lust). "Well, dear, I suppose there are plenty of things you may find surprising about me."

He gently kissed Crowley's cheek, which made the demon grumble something incoherent. Aziraphale just kept kissing, moving his mouth across Crowley's cheek, until their lips met.

Aziraphale might just describe this experience as spiritual, if he had the presence of mind left to think. Something deep and intimate they had shared for thousands of years was pressed into the tiny space between the atoms making up their bodies, making the air around them feel like it had been struck by lightning.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale sighed, resting his forehead against the demon's. "I love you dearly."

"I...I love you more," Crowley teased. Once the words were out, he felt like he could say them a thousand times. "I love you, Aziraphale."

"I'm sure we love each other just the same," Aziraphale said earnestly, with the sweetest smile on his soft face. He kissed Crowley again, taking his face in both hands. It went from a gentle, chaste meeting of lips to a sloppy make-out in what felt like no time, and soon they were moaning into each other's mouths.

"Come on, angel," Crowley breathed, breaking away from the kiss to nuzzle at Aziraphale's neck. "I think it's about time we head to bed, yeah?"

Aziraphale laughed softly. "I do think so, yes."

They held hands as they practically dashed up the stairs of the angel's bookshop, to a bedroom Crowley was fairly certain hadn't been there before. No matter, no one was there to tell Aziraphale what and what not to miracle.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley onto the soft four-poster bed he'd miracled into existence just for this purpose, crawling on top of him with grace only an angel could possess. He peppered kisses along Crowley's cheek, one on his lips before he moved to his neck, pausing when he reached his collar.

"Nervous, angel?" Crowley teased, and Aziraphale answered with an equally teasing nip at the demon's collarbone. Crowley chuckled. "Mhm, I see..."

While Aziraphale continued kissing as much of Crowley's skin as he could reach, the demon ran his hands over the angel's clothed body. Aziraphale could just barely hear Crowley grumble, "Get these damned things off'a you..." as he began to push Aziraphale's jacket off his shoulders.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now, my dear," Aziraphale cooed, and sat back on Crowley's thighs to remove his several layers.

After a time Crowley felt was equal to the six-thousand-something years they'd known each other, Aziraphale was shirtless, and Crowley had to say, he was impressed. Before he even knew it, his hands were back to roaming the angel's body, stroking over his chest and around his rib cage to his back and back again. Aziraphale wiggled excitedly and leaned back down to kiss his serpent. He would truly never tire of this.

He distantly heard Crowley snap his fingers, and suddenly their bare chests were against each other, both hot and starting to sweat. The angel shifted a bit in Crowley's lap and ground down, causing both of them to shake and moan softly. They had chosen the same Effort, it seemed, and with that realization this suddenly felt more real.

"I love you, Crowley," Aziraphale confessed once more, as he moved back down the bed and situated himself between Crowley's legs. He hastily unzipped the demon's unfathomably tight pants and yanked them down, eagerly palming at the bulge in his also-too-tight boxer briefs. Crowley covered his face with his hands and groaned, and Aziraphale chuckled.

"I didn't take you for a shy lover," he teased gently, thumbing the tip of Crowley's cock through the fabric.

"I didn't take me for an anything lover," the demon replied, laughing softly. "I haven't exactly done this before. Never really wanted to."

"Me either," Aziraphale admitted. "I'm glad to be your first, and I'm glad that you're mine."

He laid a kiss on Crowley's hip as he slowly pulled down the last barrier between himself and Crowley's dick. "Mine."

Crowley placed a hand on the side of Aziraphale's head and the angel nuzzled into it, before absolutely going to town with his mouth. The noises he drew out of Crowley were completely obscene, though the demon was still covering up his mouth.

Aziraphale raised off Crowley's cock to chide him. "Don't cover up that lovely mouth of yours, dear. I want to hear _all_ your noises."

The way Aziraphale said it, with the authority of the Principality he was, gave Crowley no room to disobey.

The sheer talent with which Aziraphale gave head floored Crowley. He was sure angels weren't supposed to be this good at something so human.

Aziraphale took Crowley deeper, then, so deep that the demon could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of the angel's throat. It nearly sent him over the edge, but he pulled Aziraphale off before he could finish. When the angel looked up at him with confusion, he explained, "I want to finish with you inside me, angel."

Aziraphale's heart fluttered at just the idea of being _inside_ Crowley. His mind hadn't quite gotten to that part yet.

He maneuvered around Crowley to reach the bedside table, pulling open a drawer that contained nothing but lube. Wasting no time in coating three fingers with it, he moved back to his spot between Crowley's legs.

Aziraphale gently pushed a finger inside, the angelic softness of him visible in the care he showed. He went slow - so slow that eventually Crowley urged him to go on.

Another finger entered, and soon enough another, and Aziraphale spread Crowley open until the demon snapped at him to "Just get going!"

The bite in his voice was undermined, though, by the look on his face. It was positively debauched. He'd taken his glasses off at some point, and Aziraphale took a moment to admire the amber hue of his serpentine eyes. Their pupils were blown, betraying just how aroused Crowley was (if his dick wasn't any indication already).

Aziraphale shuffled out of his own pants and underwear, using more lube to slick himself up as Crowley watched attentively. He pushed in slowly, giving both himself and Crowley time to adjust to the new, overwhelming feeling.

"My _goodness_, Crowley," Aziraphale breathed, taking a moment to collect himself.

"Angel," is all Crowley said in response, feeling so full there was little room in his mind for other sensations. "Angel..."

He began to move, breathing more and more heavily for every thrust. Curling over, he nuzzled at Crowley's collarbone, then gently bit at it. One hand rested beside Crowley's head to hold himself up, and the other held the demon tightly by the hip.

Crowley ran his hands over Aziraphale's back, moaning in a way that would put porn stars to shame. The sounds he made drove the angel absolutely insane.

Time lost all meaning as they made love, until Aziraphale could feel himself climbing to the edge. He wrapped a hand around Crowley's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, which became steadily more erratic. Soon enough, his orgasm wracked his body, and he cried out loudly as he spilled his seed deep inside Crowley. The demon soon followed, back arching off the bed.

Aziraphale pulled out, chest heaving as he panted. Crowley was in much the same state. The angel miracled a damp cloth into existence and wiped them both off, then tossed it aside with their clothes on the floor.

"S'prised you aren't bothered by the mess," Crowley commented as Aziraphale curled up beside him.

"Oh, I am," the angel answered. "It just doesn't matter as much as you do."

Crowley snorted. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too, Crowley. I love you too."


	2. Masturbation (Newton Pulsifer)

It had been a long day for Newt, a long day of doing what barely passed as work, but was tiring all the same. Home was a welcome respite from the office, especially since it smelled considerably better.

A long, hot shower was what he needed, Newt decided.

He stripped down as the water heated up, sighing in relief. There was something about getting undressed at the end of the day that left one feeling peaceful.

He stepped into the hot water, just this side of scalding, and stretched. He could feel his muscles slowly relaxing, all the tension he'd built up through the work day dissipating. He bathed slowly, running his hands over himself in a way that made him shiver despite the heat.

Wrapping a hand around his hardening cock, Newt gave it a slow stroke, gnawing on his bottom lip. He could feel every drop of water sliding down his body, and imagined they were hands running all over him.

He imagined Anathema. The sound of her voice as she cried his name, and the curves of her soft body as she writhed underneath him. He closed his eyes as the scene unfolded behind them.

_Newt entered Anathema slowly, moaning softly as her tight walls squeezed around him. He watched her lovely face as he began to move and held her by the thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. She bucked her hips up at just the right moment to pull him deeper, and he bent over, overwhelmed with pleasure._

He ended up leaning against the tiled shower wall as he stroked himself, panting in the steam. He lost track of his thoughts, slowly climbing to the edge. It wasn't long until he finished, sweating enough he figured he ought to bathe again. He took his time as he came down from his high, relishing in the feeling of the hot water on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one sucks :( ill be uploading the next chapter today as well to make up for it


	3. Oral Sex (Gabriel x Beelzebub)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Beelzebub is nonbinary and has a vulva. Turn back or skip this chapter if that makes you uncomfortable.

"I want to try something new," Gabriel announced one day as he and Beelzebub sat reading in Gabriel's new flat. He'd bought it (with miracled money) after Armageddon't, deciding he might as well find out what it was like to live (somewhat) as humans do.

They had found each other's company to be enjoyable, since Heaven and Hell had decided to leave each other and their occupants alone. They took walks, ate dinner, had the occasional fun night together, all the sorts of things a human couple might do. They hadn't made anything "official," really, or said any sort of meaningful words, but they were essentially "together" all the same.

"What is it?" Beelzebub asked, not looking up from their book.

"Well, there are different terms for it," Gabriel said, putting down his own book. "The most formal one is 'cunnilingus,' but that doesn't feel right. 'Giving you head' is what I'd rather say."

Beelzebub felt their face heat up, and they were sure their cheeks were reddening. "W-well, I'm certainly not opposed to it..."

"Now? I must say I'm impatient," Gabriel admitted, offering a hand to his lover.

"That's fine," Beelzebub squeaked, taking it.

They made their way hand in hand to the bedroom, Gabriel pushing Beelzebub down on the bed as soon as they were in range. He crawled over the demon, kissing and nibbling at their neck until they were a moaning mess.

Beelzebub began to squirm and whimper, overwhelmingly aroused. Gabriel took mercy and crawled back down the bed, pulling down Beelzebub's pants as he went. He kissed their hips and inner thighs gently, but they grabbed him by the hair and pushed him toward where they so desperately wanted to be touched. Gabriel smiled at their impatience and got to work.

He'd never done this before, but he could definitely get used to it. The sounds Beelzebub made as he licked and sucked and the way their thighs trembled under his hands made it worth the effort of this new, foreign action. He squeezed Beelzebub's thighs just roughly enough to leave little fingerprint bruises, and soon they came hard in his mouth. He ate them out through it, moving gracefully with their bucking hips as they practically sobbed with pleasure.

Gabriel relented when his demon began to whimper, oversensitive. He wiped his slick face off with his shirt collar and laid beside Beelzebub.

"Did you like it?" he asked, giving them a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Beelzebub snorted. "Of course I did. Don't be dull."

"I'm not dull," Gabriel argued, and Beelzebub laughed softly. They wiggled their hips and a teasing expression came over them.

"What?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me return the favor," they purred with a grin.

Gabriel certainly wasn't going to refuse.


	4. Clothed Sex (Crowley x Aziraphale)

Aziraphale pushed Crowley back on the bed, pinning the demon's hands above his head with strength one might not expect. He ground his hips against Crowley's, delighting in the noise it drew from him.

"I want to try something a little different tonight, dear," Aziraphale announced, in a tone Crowley knew well by now.

"Mm, wazzat?" he asked, flexing his hands, still firmly in Aziraphale's grasp.

"I want to see how fast I can make you cum in your pants." He said this seriously, and it made Crowley's face turn red rather quickly.

"Oh," was all the demon said in response, nodding in enthusiastic consent.

"Alright then," Aziraphale said decided with a sort of finality. He rocked his hips against Crowley's again, and again, until the demon was a wriggling mess beneath him. He could tell Crowley was getting close by the tilt of his head and the tone of his breathy moans.

"Are you close, my dear?" the angel asked anyway, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"Ngk," Crowley replied, which meant _yes, of course I am, don't stop, please._

Aziraphale grinned and brought his free hand between them to stroke Crowley through his jeans. It didn't take long, what with the way Aziraphale kept saying things like "Good boy, you're so good for me, aren't you?" and "My precious little serpent, your face is so lovely when I've got you like this."

"Aziraph-ph_ale_," Crowley groaned, hips jerking several times as he came, harder than he had in a while. Aziraphale let go of the demon's wrists, and his hands immediately found the angel's face.

"Love you," he breathed, and Aziraphale couldn't help but smile. He leaned down to kiss Crowley's forehead, and then his cheeks, and his lips.

"I love you too, dear. Now, let's get you cleaned up..."


	5. Fingering (Gabriel x Beelzebub)

Beelzebub laid in Gabriel's lap as he sat on the couch. Something relatively uninteresting was on the TV, but it seemed to have Gabriel's attention anyway, which Beelzebub wasn't happy with. He should be giving _them_ his attention, not whatever same-face celebrity was on the screen.

They made a soft whimpering noise, which made Gabriel's hand migrate to their hair, but no further movement was made, and the angel's gaze was still locked on the television. That just wouldn't do.

Beelzebub moved so they were sitting sideways in Gabriel's lap, which actually got his attention. "What is-" he started to ask, but Beelzebub silenced him with a deep, languid kiss. He had no objection, really, but was mildly surprised.

He broke away from his demonic lover after a few long moments, and smiled at them with a questioning look. "What has gotten into you?" he asked, and Beelzebub just shrugged.

They nuzzled at Gabriel's neck and began to kiss it, taking one of the angel's hands in their own and guiding it down to the front of their pants.

"Ah," the angel said in realization as he tilted his neck to allow Beelzebub more room. He took the obvious hint and began to rub the demon's heat through their sweatpants. They whined against his neck and pressed their hips up into the pressure.

Gabriel clicked his tongue and moved his hand away, smirking at the whimper that escaped Beelzebub's lips.

"Don't tease," the demon grumbled, but Gabriel just chuckled.

"I'll do what I want," he purred, and got an irritated grunt in reply. However, he indulged Beelzebub, snapping his fingers to miracle his lover's pants and underwear away. A few months ago, this might've made Beelzebub recoil in embarrassment, but now, they just spread their legs and nuzzled Gabriel's neck again, urging him on.

Gabriel dipped a finger between Beelzebub's folds, running it through the slick heat. His other hand pulled gently on the demon's hair, like he knew they liked it.

"Already so wet," the angel teased, circling his thumb over his demon's clit right as he slipped his forefinger inside. "Always ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Beelzebub breathed, bucking their hips, chasing the pleasure. "Please..."

Gabriel pushed another finger inside, and Beelzebub gasped at the pleasant stretch. He thrust them insistently, tugging again at the demon's hair. It didn't take very long before he could feel Beelzebub squeezing around his fingers. He ran his thumb over their clit again, and again, until the demon was a babbling mess in his lap.

"Gabriel, I- I'm- ah!" Beelzebub couldn't finish their sentence before they were cumming, crying out and jerking their hips into Gabriel's hand. They whimpered again when the angel whispered, "My good little demon," and kissed their hair.

Beelzebub closed their eyes and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck as he pulled his fingers out and rested his hand on their thigh. They sighed softly, and Gabriel could feel them smiling when they kissed his neck.

"I love you," the angel cooed, and Beelzebub nipped at his skin in response.

"Sap," they teased with a chuckle. "I love you too... Now give me my pants back, please."

"Oh, but that's assuming I'm done with you," Gabriel said lowly, in a tone that would be threatening out of context.

Beelzebub wasn't complaining.


	6. Edging/Orgasm Denial (Hastur x Ligur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Hastur/Ligur for ya!

Hastur was tied by his hands to the headboard, Ligur sitting between his spread legs. The pale demon wriggled in his bonds, flexing his hands and bucking his hips in an effort to get some kind of sensation. A cock ring was secured tightly around him, and had been for longer than he'd prefer. He knew, though, it would make it that much sweeter when he finally finished.

Ligur clicked his tongue, running a hand up Hastur's thigh. "So impatient. Quit squirming so much."

Hastur's skin felt like it was on fire. Being teased for so long made him sensitive all over, and the light touch of fingers on his leg could've made him cum had he not had a cock ring.

"Please," he whined, and Ligur pressed his fingers harder on his thigh.

"Beg for me more," he said, in a tone that would terrify anyone else, but just served to make Hastur harder. He wrapped a hand around his cock, making him whimper in a very undignified way.

"_Please_, Ligur, I want- I want to cum, please," he pleaded, struggling not to move, eager to obey. "I'm full to _bursting_, I feel like I'll discorporate if I don't cum _now_, _please_!"

Ligur bit his lip, a smirk dancing at the corner of his mouth as he continued to stroke Hastur's cock. "Maybe I'll let you finish...how bad do you want it, hm?"

"So, so bad, pleasepleaseplease!" Hastur nearly sobbed, tears welling at the corners of his dark eyes. "Please, Ligur, _please_, I-"

He cried out loudly when Ligur snapped his fingers to disappear the ring around his cock, twisting his hand almost viciously. Hastur's back arched as he came hard, seed spilling over his belly, some even reaching his chest. He felt like he'd pass out, but the feeling of a damp cloth cleaning him off kept him awake.

"You did so good," Ligur purred. "I'm proud of you."

"Mm," Hastur replied, unable to say much more.

Ligur untied his hands and sat against the headboard, pulling Hastur into his lap. He pet his hair until eventually he fell asleep, satisfied and peaceful.


	7. Long-distance Sex (Crowley x Aziraphale)

Crowley laid in bed, eyes closed but restless. He sighed, giving up after a few minutes, and turned over onto his side. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and opened the messaging app.

_Crowley: How are you getting along with the new phone ?_

_Aziraphale: It's okay. I still can't figure out half of what everything is but I'm working on it._

Crowley hummed softly. It seemed his angel was getting the hang of texting, at least.

_Crowley: Have you tried facetiming anyone?_

_Aziraphale: What's that?_

Oh, he was going to have _so_ much fun with this.

_Crowley: Are you alone?_

_Aziraphale: Yes, why do you ask?_

_Crowley: ;)_

Crowley switched on his lamp and sat against the headboard. In spite of himself, he was already getting hard. He adjusted his boxers (that's all he slept in, usually) and called Aziraphale.

The angel managed to answer, confused but delighted that Crowley wanted to see his face. He was wearing his own pajamas, and Crowley could see he was in bed as well.

Good.

"Hey, angel," he purred, and Aziraphale tilted his head at the tone.

"What are you doing calling me so late?" he asked curiously.

Crowley stuck his forked tongue out before answering. "Wanted to try something," he replied cryptically, and waved his hand before snaking it down his body and groping at his half-hard cock through his underwear.

"Oh," Aziraphale breathed, face reddening as his hand gravitated to his own hardening member.

Crowley grinned, massaging himself slowly until he was fully hard. He then snapped his fingers to send his underwear across the room, shivering as he was exposed to the air. He jerked himself lazily, watching Aziraphale's face.

The angel's eyes were locked on Crowley's nether region, and he blushed harder as he felt his mouth begin to water. He pulled his own pajama pants and underwear down to wrap his hand around his cock.

"My adorable angel," Crowley cooed playfully, but the tone was lost as he ran his thumb over his slit and gasped. A drop of precum leaked out and he spread it over his shaft with a soft moan.

"You're hopelessly dirty, Crowley," Aziraphale chided, though there was no bite behind it.

"Can't help it, not when you look so delicious," the demon whined, then groaned again. He was getting close. From the way Aziraphale was gnawing at his bottom lip, flushed and bucking his hips, it seemed the angel was too.

The call was filled for a few moments with only the soft sounds of heavy breathing and moaning, until Aziraphale made a loud whimpering sound that Crowley recognized as his _I'm going to cum and it's going to be very soon_ noise.

"You going to cum for me, angel?" he teased, and to both their surprise, Aziraphale finished hard. Crowley was not far behind, cum splattering over his stomach.

He licked his lips, staring at Aziraphale's soft, blushing face with an amount of love that probably shouldn't be in a demon's eyes.

"We should do that again sometime," the angel said with a small smile. "Get some practice with this phone in, and all that."

"Of course, anything to help you out, sweetheart," Crowley agreed, winking before hanging up the call.


	8. Dom/Sub (Crowley x Aziraphale)

Aziraphale was in a mood. A very specific mood. All day, patrons of his bookstore kept trying to get away with buying books, and he was getting tired of having to coerce or miracle them into leaving with nothing. He needed control.

Crowley could tell Aziraphale was in _that_ mood when he visited after the shop closed for the day. He leaned against the store counter, looking the angel up and down.

"What's got you all irritated?" he asked, one hand slipping into his pocket.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a long day, that's all," Aziraphale excused with a sigh and a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I see."

The angel was quiet for a moment. Though he'd experienced this mood many times before, he was still relatively new to this facet of their relationship. It was difficult for him to vocalize it, but Crowley waited patiently.

Eventually, Aziraphale took a deep breath and said, "I would like to dominate you tonight." After a beat, "If that's alright."

"'S always alright, angel," Crowley said, walking forward and practically melting in Aziraphale's arms.

"Come on, then," Aziraphale said, yanking Crowley by the arm aggressively and dragging him toward the bedroom.

Crowley grinned.

When they reached the bedroom, Crowley barely had time to take in the sight of handcuffs attached to the headboard before he was being shoved roughly backwards onto the bed. With a snap of Aziraphale's fingers, Crowley was naked, the angel crawling into his lap and securing the handcuffs around his wrists.

"You know what to say if you want to stop," Aziraphale reminded Crowley, stroking his cheek softly before suddenly yanking his head back by his hair.

Crowley moaned at the pain, and Aziraphale chuckled.

"What would Hell say if they knew you were such a masochist?" he teased, leaning down to bite none too gently at his neck. "Would they be ashamed? Denounce you, perhaps?"

Crowley could do nothing but whimper in response.

"I asked you a question, dear," Aziraphale said in a dangerous tone, tugging at Crowley's hair again. "Answer me."

"Y-yes," the demon gasped out, nodding as much as he could with Aziraphale's hand holding him tightly by his hair. "They'd be ashamed of me."

"Good boy," Aziraphale praised, and Crowley whimpered. The angel dragged his nails down his demon's chest, leaving thin white lines in their wake.

"Aziraphale, I-" Crowley started to say, but Aziraphale placed a hand over his mouth.

"Did I say you could talk?" he asked, and Crowley shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now, I want you to do something for me." He tilted his head, then hummed. "Actually, you won't be doing much at all."

The angel snapped his fingers again, miracling his clothes away as well. He was completely hard already, pent up from his mood and the way he'd been talking. He crawled further up on the bed and positioned his cock in front of Crowley's mouth.

The demon opened it obediently, looking up at Aziraphale with wide-blown pupils. He was the picture of debauchery, and he hadn't even finished yet.

Aziraphale pushed in slowly, more for his sake than Crowley's. It only took a few thrusts before he was roughly fucking the demon's face, groaning whenever he hit the back of his throat.

Though he was tearing up, Crowley kept his jaw open, determined to make Aziraphale finish this way. The angel had different plans, however, and pulled out, leaving Crowley panting.

"Angel-" the demon started, and got a swift slap to the cheek.

"I _told_ you that you aren't to speak," Aziraphale chided, and Crowley nodded, swallowing. "Disobey me again and you'll get worse than that."

"Is that a promise?" Crowley asked with a grin.

A dangerous glint shone in Aziraphale's eyes, and any mortal who saw would have fainted at the look, but Crowley just grinned wider.

"You cheeky _brat_," Aziraphale said, taking a handful of Crowley's hair and yanking hard, rougher than he had before. "You'll regret that."

The angel waved his hand and a ball gag appeared in his hand. He wasted no time in fastening it on Crowley, then unlocked the handcuffs. "Over my lap. Now."

There was no real point in disobeying that one, so Crowley complied, laying on his belly on Aziraphale's lap, which he noticed was clothed in boxer-briefs again. He had no time to prepare before a crop hit the flesh of his ass at full mortal force; Aziraphale could hit much, much harder, but he didn't want to actually damage Crowley's vessel.

Crowley _wailed_, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes again. Aziraphale didn't relent, just kept going until Crowley had screamed his throat raw, tears streaming down his face.

After ten hard strikes the angel stopped, gently stroking Crowley's now bright red ass. Undoing the gag, he smiled and purred, "Good boy. You might be a brat, but you take your punishment rather well, don't you?"

Crowley just whined, still in shock from all the pain.

Aziraphale pulled him up into a sitting position, nuzzling at Crowley's wet cheek and petting his hair. "You've been so good for me, dear. I think you deserve a reward, yes?"

Crowley nodded, leaning heavily on Aziraphale. He was pliant as the angel laid him on his back.

Aziraphale wrapped a gentle, soft hand around Crowley's cock, and before either of them expected it, the demon was cumming with a loud, broken cry.

"Oh my," Aziraphale cooed with a deceptively soft smile. "Seems I'd gotten you a bit worked up, huh?"

Crowley groaned in response, hands covering his face.

Aziraphale tutted at him. "None of that, now. I'm happy I can make you feel good, dear."

He miracled a warm, damp cloth into existence, using it to gently wipe up the mess on Crowley's stomach. He miracled it away again and helped Crowley lay back on the pillows against the headboard. A glass of water appeared in his hand, and he offered it to Crowley.

After sipping at it for a while, the demon grunted softly. "You didn't cum."

"I don't really need to," Aziraphale dismissed, taking Crowley's free hand. "Just needed to take control for a while."

"Mm, okay," Crowley agreed, narrowing his serpentine eyes. "I'll have to pay you back later, though."

Aziraphale chuckled. "Crows, you couldn't dominate me like that no matter how hard you tried."

"Not what I meant, angel," Crowley grumbled with a blush, sipping at his water again.

"I know, I know," Aziraphale said, stroking his thumb over the back of Crowley's hand. "I'm just teasing."

"I love you," Crowley said, sitting the glass of water down on the nightstand and worming his way into Aziraphale's arms.

"I love you too, my dear," the angel replied, and happily cuddled his demon. "Get some rest. You can 'pay me back' in the morning."

"Alright, alright..." Crowley smiled and brought the blankets over them with a wave of his hand.

Within minutes, both of them were sleeping peacefully, satisfied and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually really happy with how this one turned out aaa


	9. Sadism/Masochism (Gabriel x Beelzebub)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I ran out of motivation for a little bit there ;w; Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it!!

Gabriel and Beelzebub had discussed this idea before. They knew they wanted to do it, they knew they wanted to try, but the idea was so daunting that neither of them really knew how to start.

Well, maybe they could start with materials. S&M wasn't exactly easy without a few apparatuses.

Beelzebub had been surprised to learn that Gabriel was actually competent with electronics and the internet, and that competence was about to be put to use.

The angel's laptop was open on his lap as he sat on the couch, and Beelzebub creeped up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"The fuck are you looking at?" the demon asked, face reddening as they took in the contents of the web page Gabriel was scrolling.

"What, don't you know what sex toys are?" Gabriel teased, and Beelzebub gave an indignant huff.

"'F course I do, I just...why are you looking at _those_?" they asked, feigning horror.

"I was under the impression you liked the idea of BDSM," the angel answered, smirking. "Was I mistaken?"

"...No," Beelzebub admitted under their breath.

"That's what I thought. Now, come sit by me. We can look at these together. You can show me which ones you like." Gabriel patted the seat beside him.

Beelzebub obeyed, as they tended to do when this mood arose. "Was there anything that caught your eye?" they asked, curious.

"A few things," Gabriel said, clicking on some tabs he already had open. "A riding crop (I thought you'd like that), leather and faux fur handcuffs, candle wax... And I also figured I'd use one of my knives, if you're alright with it, of course."

The first two items Beelzebub had expected, but the wax, and the idea of a knife...well, that had them a little aroused. They made a soft squeaking sound, and Gabriel smirked.

"I take it you like those ideas," the angel purred. Beelzebub nodded. "Well then. I suppose I'll get some things ordered.

"I can smell the arousal on you, you know," Gabriel said, making Beelzebub's face redden. "Let me take care of that."

And oh, he _did_.

xx

The package arrived at their flat a week or so later. Beelzebub was staring out the window at the pouring rain as they sometimes did, not out of depression or loneliness, but just because they appreciated the sight and sound. The doorbell rang, and they perked up from their spot and headed toward the door.

"Package for... Gabriel?" the soaked delivery man said, holding a small cardboard box out. It was inconspicuous and fairly small, but Beelzebub knew what it was. They signed the receipt quickly and snatched it out of the man's hands.

"Thankyougoodbye," they squeaked, and slammed the door shut in his face, their cheeks bright pink.

Gabriel was cooking something or other in the kitchen during this interaction, and could hear the exchange. He smiled deviously when he heard Beelzebub shuffle into the kitchen with the box.

Without turning away from the pot he was stirring on the stove, he cooed, "What have you got, Beelz?"

"I think you know what I've got," the demon grumbled, setting the package down on the counter. They crept behind Gabriel and wrapped their arms around him. "Stop cooking. I want you _now_..."

"Be patient. I haven't put all this work into making this to let it go to waste," the angel insisted, but it was clear from his tone that he was simply teasing.

"Fine..."

xx

Beelzebub practically jumped Gabriel after dinner (during which they glared over the table at the angel), crawling into his lap and grinding down against his leg.

"You made me _wait_," they growled, biting roughly at Gabriel's neck. He just chuckled, and ran his hand up Beelzebub's side.

"You get aggressive, bratty, if I may say, when I make you wait," the angel pointed out. "I like it."

"I'm not _bratty_," Beelzebub protested, in a tone that definitely was.

"If you say so." Gabriel stood, bringing the demon with him. He grabbed the unopened package and carried it in one arm and Beelzebub in the other, all the way to the bedroom, and he had to admit, he was getting more than a little aroused from the desperate way the demon ground against his hip.

"Gabrielll," Beelzebub whined, squirming when they were laid down gently on the bed. Their heart, though unneeded, sped up at the thought of exactly how intense this was going to get. They stripped without shame, tossing their clothes off the bed into the floor.

The angel opened the package painfully slowly, retrieving the items from it one by one and setting them on the bed beside the box. He first unwrapped the handcuffs, and Beelzebub was more than eager to dive forward and offer their wrists.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but obliged, and moved Beelzebub's pliant arms behind their back before binding their wrists with the black faux fur and leather cuffs. He got the riding crop out next, and slapped it against his hand. Sitting on the side of the bed, he patted his lap. "Over my knee. Now."

Beelzebub scrambled to obey, hornier than they had been in forever. (A week, tops.)

Gabriel wasted no time in bringing the crop down on Beelzebub's ass, delighting internally at the squeal that escaped their lips, but keeping his stoic facade. He brought it down again, and again, until Beelzebub was absolutely wailing.

He stopped after ten strikes - they'd only experienced his hand before, plus he wasn't quite _finished_ with his little demon just yet.

Gabriel lifted Beelzebub off him and laid them out on the bed, stroking down their lithe torso before retrieving a candle and lighter from the cardboard box, which now sat on the floor beside the bed. He lit it and waited until the wax started to drip, then raised it over Beelzebub's body. They hissed as the melted wax hit their belly, but arched their back all the same.

Gabriel kept going, wax falling in drops and little streams all over Beelzebub's torso, the angel running his fingers through it to spread it around occasionally. Eventually the demon began to squirm and whine uncomfortably; Gabriel could hear the change in their tone, and put the candle's flame out, setting it to the side.

"Do you need a break, kitten?" he asked, and Beelzebub shook their head, voice cracking as they insisted, "Please, keep going, I- I need you, _please_, Gabri-" They were shushed by a finger against their lips, which they took eagerly into their mouth and sucked.

Gabriel couldn't help but let a deep, growling groan resonate in his chest at the feeling of Beelzebub's wet, warm tongue laving against the pad of his forefinger. He couldn't get distracted, though; he couldn't lose his focus.

He brought out a large, sharp, intricately engraved knife from the nightstand drawer, and Beelzebub whimpered in anticipation. They wriggled as Gabriel set it on the bed beside the demon and slowly, _torturously_ slowly, undressed.

Once he was completely nude, cock betraying exactly how aroused he'd become, he crawled over Beelzebub, grasping the handle of his knife and watching the demon's gaze follow his hand. He brought the blade up to their collarbone and sliced.

Beelzebub whined, digging their bound hands into the sheets. "Please," they breathed, and Gabriel clicked his tongue.

"Please what? Use your words, kitten," he cooed, dragging the blade much too gently down Beelzebub's chest.

"Want- want you to cut me harder," they squeaked, and practically screamed as Gabriel obliged. Suddenly, they convulsed in a way the angel had come to recognize as their orgasm.

"My, my, my," Gabriel growled, tossing the knife unceremoniously off the bed. "My sweet little demon. Are you ready for me?"

"_Please_," Beelzebub pleaded and raised their hips eagerly.

Gabriel obeyed, wasting absolutely no time in burying his cock deep inside Beelzebub. As worked up as he'd gotten, it took only a few moments for him to finish. He leaned over and latched his teeth onto his demon's neck as he spilled inside them.

Beelzebub clung to Gabriel desperately, walls convulsing around his dick as they came again. They were _loud_, and it only served to turn the angel on more.

He managed to stay upright as he pulled out, running two fingers through the cum leaking out of Beelzebub's wet heat. He brought the fingers to his mouth and licked, and the demon watched, enraptured.

To be frank, Gabriel could certainly go again, but as intense as this session was, Beelzebub needed to be taken care of.

xx To Be Continued! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next prompt is "Aftercare" so that will be the next chapter!!


	10. Aftercare (Gabriel x Beelzebub)

Gabriel stroked Beelzebub's cheek, making sure they stayed awake. It wouldn't be any good if they passed out before they could be taken care of. He helped them up onto a stack of pillows against the headboard so they were reclined and comfortable. They laid their head on Gabriel's shoulder, nuzzling into it. He could feel the wetness of tears, and raised a hand to gently stroke Beelzebub's hair in comfort.

The angel miracled a few items onto the nightstand beside them: a warm, damp cloth, bandages, and a glass of water. He first retrieved the cloth, using it to gently dab at the trickling blood on Beelzebub's collarbone. They whined at the uncomfortable sensation, but Gabriel pet their hair with his free hand, and they quieted.

"You were so good for me, you know that?" he cooed, combing out a tangle in the demon's inky hair with his fingers as he finished cleaning up the blood. He miracled the cloth away and bandaged up the wounds. It was entirely unnecessary, as Beelzebub could easily heal their vessel, but there was something cathartic about physical aftercare that both of them liked to indulge in.

Beelzebub was pliant, eyes hooded with drowsiness as Gabriel patched them up. They took the glass of water he offered and sipped at it slowly, then sighed.

"You're too good to me, angel," they murmured, leaning against Gabriel's shoulder. "You make me love you and I almost hate it."

"But you don't," Gabriel pointed out with a small smile, reaching for Beelzebub's free hand and taking it. The demon laced their fingers through his, making his smile widen. "I love you too."

"Mm, I know y' do..." Beelzebub yawned, and Gabriel took the half-drunk glass of water from their hand and set it back on the nightstand.

"Sleep, my little prince," he cooed, kissing the demon's forehead.

They were too placid to snap back at the endearment, so Gabriel just held them until they did indeed fall asleep. He watched them for a while before following, content and satisfied, and very much in love.


End file.
